Navidad
by Amortensia
Summary: Situaciones ocurridas en Navidad. 19 años. Cap1: Es navidad, y Tai descubre que Sora esta apunto de salir con Matt. POV Tai.


Hola! Os traigo este Fanfic de digimon, porque la magia vuelve con la nueva temporada que está por salir. Estoy deseaaando verla, tanto, que se me han ocurrido unas cuantas historias que ojala tuviera tiempo de escribir.

Espero que os guste, gracias por estar aquí.

 **Resumen:** Es navidad, y Tai descubre que Sora esta apunto de salir con Matt. POV Tai.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus maravillosos personajes no son míos, pero ojala lo fueran.

* * *

Fue una mañana de Mayo.

Recuerdo que estaba apoyado en la pared de ladrillo, haciendo una línea de tierra seca con los playeros mugrientos de futbol y que estaba especialmente somnoliento aquella mañana. Por supuesto, la culpa de aquello la tenían los diseñadores de los juegos de aventura gráfica a los que jugaba, que los hacían difíciles de abandonar a propósito.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento que me despeinó el flequillo y entonces sentí como se acercaba con su paso galopante. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano de visera, la vi correr hacia mí con aquella sonrisa radiante y el pelo corto como un chico.

Para mi estaba hermosa.

Y el sueño que arrastraba desde que la alarma del despertador me levantara a mi pesar a las siete de la mañana, se esfumó en ese segundo.

Sora llego a hasta mí con un grácil salto que aterrizó sobre mi sombra e inundó mi mundo con su olor a dentífrico de fresa, el vaivén de su falda reglamentaria, la respiración agitada y demasiados juguetitos haciendo ruido colgados de su mochila bandolera. Creo que estaba en el nirvana.

-¿Qué, te gusta? – dijo con un deje esperanzado en su voz, mientras se tocaba los cortos mechones que caían lacios alrededor de su rostro, e intentaba colocarse uno detrás de la oreja sin éxito.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu melena? – balbuceé impresionado, pasando mi mano sobre su pelo. Mis dedos tocaron algo duro y me di cuenta que llevaba la horquilla de la rana que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿No te gusta?- hizo un puchero

-¿Qué? Me encanta ¿Te ha dejado tu madre?

-Claro que no.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Aun no lo sabe. He salido antes de casa, me lo ha cortado la chica de la peluquería que hay cerca del parque.

-¿Todavía no lo sabe? – Me preocupé- Sora, tu madre va a matarte.

-Lo sé. – Se colocó el asa y sacó pecho orgullosa. Pecho que aún no tenía. Yo sentí una punzada de culpabilidad que me apresuré a ignorar.

La madre de Sora era una mujer tan tremendamente estricta que nadie dudaba de porqué había fracasado su matrimonio. Poco se sabe del señor Takenouchi, que abandonó su casa un día hace demasiado tiempo atrás, dejando nada más que su apellido y una bata raída y jamás regresó. Su hija ni siquiera lo recuerda. A veces buscaba en sus fotos antiguas algún tipo de emoción, despojos de un apego paternal que no recordaba. Ni haciendo un esfuerzo se le escapaba una lágrima.

Ren Takenouchi era una señora fría, meticulosa, pulcra, trabajadora y extremadamente correcta. Había sido criada con las viejas tradiciones japonesas y quería lo mismo para su hija. No asumía el cambio de apellido como una opción y jamás había dicho una palabra del evidente escape de su marido. Sin embargo, daba igual cuanto empeño pusiera en la disciplina familiar, su astillita había salido rebelde; una niña adicta a los videojuegos y al futbol europeo, que se sentaba sin ningún cuidado delante de los chicos (razón por la cual aún tenía que llevar pantalones debajo de la falda) y con un talento extraordinario para hacer el alfabeto entero a eructos.

Esa era mi chica.

Por aquel entonces sólo teníamos ocho años y pasábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo desde la guardería. En casa de los Takenouchi tomábamos el té sentados al estilo seiza sobre el suelo de tatami del aburrido salón y jugábamos en silencio a los videojuegos de plataformas en su habitación, mientras que en la mía nos tendíamos boca abajo y nos alimentábamos de bollería industrial sin ningún tipo de cuidado por la tapicería, a veces nos tirábamos cosas en broma y acabábamos reñidos, y otras le sacaba su lado más femenino en forma de risa cuando le hacía cosquillas.

Pensar en ella debajo de mis piernas y retorciéndose por el efecto de mis dedos es una idea que ahora me hace sonrojar, pero cuando éramos niños no pensaba en ella de esa manera. No al menos hasta aquel día.

Supe enseguida que no cortó su pelo porque le gustara llevarlo así, Sora (mi Sora) no era una chica que siguiera modas, sino que todo formaba parte de su pura rebeldía. Su madre le obligaba llevar intrincados recogidos los domingos que le daban dolor de cabeza y _no la permitían pensar_. También le vestía kimonos y la hacía caminar sobre zapatos de madera para ir al templo, algo absurdo en pleno siglo XX, pero la madre de Sora no entiende de actualidad.

Por aquel entonces, y desde hacía un tiempo atrás, sus actitudes indóciles habían crecido exponencialmente y por alguna extraña razón, cada uno de esos actos se clavaba en mi pecho como una daga de la culpabilidad que prefería desdeñar. Aun a día de hoy me pregunto por qué me sentía mal yo, si lo único que hacía era trapichear bollitos rellenos de chocolate en los recreos o enseñarle revistas prohibidas. Como aquella vez, cuando después de entrenar le robé aquella penthouse a aquel capullo de cadetes. Sora nunca había sido celosa, salvo aquella tarde en la que Izzy y yo nos excedimos en valorar los contundentes senos de las modelos. Nunca más, desde entonces, vimos una revista de adultos. Aunque siempre hubo cabida para el hentai.

Sora había cambiado y eso era un hecho. Ya no lleva pantalones debajo de la falda reglamentaria ni corretea detrás de un balón con sus piernas de gacela; ahora baila sobre una pista con su raqueta de tenis. Siempre odió el tenis por ser muy soso y aburrido, sin mágicos regates ni juego en equipo. Yo también lo odio por robármela. Piernas de gacela era un mote genial para una chica como ella.

Hace demasiado que no tomamos una pizza. Debí de invitarla más a menudo, quizá la culpa fuera mía. O quizá se aburrió de mi. No me extraña, al fin y al cabo es una chica. Yo y mi maldita estúpida manía de olvidar ese pequeño detalle. Una chica que seguramente tenga una cita esta noche. En algún restaurante de mantelería fina, con luz tenue y copas de vino.

Y ahí esta ella. Frente a mí.

Con un vestido de invierno, un bolso que ya no lleva cruzado, sino colgando de un hombro y ese abrigo elegante y azul que no pegaba en absoluto con su personalidad. El pelo algo más largo de lo habitual, los labios pintados y olor a perfume mezclado con pastel de arándanos que seguramente iba dentro de ese paquete tan bien decorado.

¿Cuánto tiempo le habría tomado? Sentí otra punzada, esta vez de envidia recordando en una fracción de segundos todos los paquetes que me ofreció por mis cumpleaños, cubiertos con un simple papel de periódico sin control alguno sobre las dobleces. Nunca me había importado, (tampoco yo tenía cuidado al romperlo) hasta ahora. Ahora me importaba.

Quise mirarla ceñudo, pedirle explicaciones, cantarle las cuarenta y montarle un numerito digno de una escena de Broadway en el centro de Odaiba en pleno día de Navidad pero me lo tragué junto con un montón de saliva espesa y muy amarga y simulé una sonrisa mientras me detenía junto a ella. Su mirada la delataba.

No lo había visto venir, juro que no lo había visto venir. Pensé que simplemente estaba sufriendo cambios hormonales aunque ya tuviéramos los diecinueve, pero nunca imaginé a mi chica con otro hombre. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía interés en alguien. Y ahora saludaba a Sora y por el rabillo del ojo, como si la placa con su nombre brillara de una manera espectacular, veía sin mirar la puerta del salón que Matt arrentaba con sus amigos de la banda para ensayar.

¿Cómo estás Sora? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunté ignorando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tai – Dice tímida. – Esto… estoy bien. Y tu ¿Cómo estás?

Despegué la lengua del paladar (maldita saliva pegajosa) mientras escondía mis manos nerviosas en el fondo de mis bolsillos y enfrenté su mirada de nuevo. Solo pensaba en que por favor, de todas las personas, no fuera Matt.

¿Vas a ver a Matt? – ignoré su pregunta a propósito porque no se me apetecía mentirla, y mucho menos decirle la verdad. El tono fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Eliminé de un manotazo todas mis esperanzas guardadas durante años en el interior de mi pecho.

Tai…- empezó y después asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Maldita sea, todavía quedaba una, ahí, junto al esternón. Miro el paquete.

¿Es para él?

Mas o menos

¿Lo has hecho tú? – _Tai cállate ya, por favor._

Que lo haya hecho yo o no…eso no importa.- Mira hacia a otro lado como dando por finalizada la conversación y siento que me lo tengo merecido.

No se si no piensa entrar, o está esperando a que me vaya. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué tan indecisa? ¿No somos amigos? ¿Quizá sabe que me romperá el corazón en mil pedazos si se entrega a mi mejor amigo? ¿Ha sabido todo este tiempo que la quiero? ¿Cuándo se ha enterado? ¿Soy tan evidente?

¿Irás al concierto de Navidad? – pues claro que irá, tremendo gilipollas.

Si.- Se muerde el labio incomoda.- ¿Tu irás también?

Ah, bueno … Si. Seguramente sí, me pasaré.- Se hace un pequeño silencio incomodo que estoy decidido a romper. Si la he perdido como chica no pienso que ocurra como amiga- ¿No vas a entrar?

Ella vuelve a morderse el labio y me decido. Cojo aire y apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Me imagino que aquella tarta de arándanos es para mí y de esta forma me aseguro una sonrisa menos fingida. Supongo que no fue del todo un fracaso, porque sus hombros se relajan bajo mis manos. Me mira con ternura y quisiera besarla y despeinarle ese estúpido pelo perfecto de peluquería que no le sienta para nada bien. Bueno quizá un poco sí.

Vamos, Sora- la empujo hacia la puerta – Como no entres ya, te lo van a quitar, Matt es un hombre muy solicitado ¿Sabes?

La dejo junto a la puerta y se gira sobre sus talones. Me dirige una mirada cálida. Parece que espera que me vaya, doy un paso atrás con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos.

Bueno… buena suerte, Sora.

Gracias, Tai.– Me sonríe- nos vemos.

Nos vemos.

Y desaparece tras la puerta.

.

.

* * *

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
